How I Met Her
by indiangirl2008
Summary: [MIRACLE] one shot between our quiet player.


**Hello again! I was so happy that people liked my two chapter Christmas scene, so I'm going to try to do a one-shot. I hope that you'll enjoy this and if you have any suggestions about making it better I'm open to it.**

**

* * *

How I Met Her**

"Hey Johnson why don't you try to get that girl to dance with you." Mark Johnson's friend pointed across the dance floor.

Mark looked in the direction and saw a girl with straight honey colored brown hair laughing in a big group of girls.

"Before I do, do you know what her name is?" Mark asked.

"Well her name is Crystal and she is probably one out of all the girls in the whole school that doesn't want a hockey player for a boyfriend. But trust me she is very nice." His friend informed him.

Mark walked in-between people and followed her to the bar counter.

"Hey I'm Mark Johnson."

"Yeah I know who you are. You're one of the best hockey players here."

"Well I wouldn't say that. Can I buy you a drink?"

"No I think I've had enough for tonight."

"Then do you want to dance?"

"Sure I guess."

Mark grabbed Crystal and they went to the dance floor. He looked into her light green eyes and saw that his friend was right she was very nice. Her eyes showed she doesn't want to harm anything! As they danced to a slow song, Mark held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, swaying with him.

"Do you think that it would be alright if I asked you to go out on a date with me? Or do you have a boyfriend already?"

"I guess I could and I don't have a boyfriend. What day and time?"

"How about tomorrow at 7?"

"Ok that sounds good. By the way when's your next game?"

"This Saturday at noon."

"I'll go to see you play. Besides it's been awhile that I've seen a good hockey game."

_

* * *

4 months later_

"CHRIS! CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mark yelled while coming into her apartment.

"Where's the fire?" Crystal said as she came out of the kitchen.

"What would you say if I went and tried out for the 1980 Olympic team?"

"That's great! But wouldn't you have to be away for a while?"

"Yeah, but you can come and see the games right?"

"I don't know. But I can try."

"What am I saying? I haven't even made the team and I'm asking if you could come to the games!"

"That's because you will make it. If your one of the best players here then they'll need you."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What if I do make it? The time period is seven months."

"Then I can come and visit as much as my salary and schooling will let me."

"It just doesn't seem fair."

Crystal walked up to Mark and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I can wait for you if you like." She whispered in his ear.

"No I wouldn't do that to you. Your too special to do that."

"Mark what would be better? Me waiting for you or me breaking up with you until the games are over, cause I know that you'll make the cut."

"Do you think that you could wait for seven months?"

"Of course. Now go pack and get ready."

Crystal walked into the kitchen and tears started to fall slowly. She started to busy herself to get her mind off of Mark leaving.

_

* * *

At the airport_

"Well you take care of yourself. I want you back in one piece." Crystal said trying to fight tears from falling.

"You don't need to be strong all the time. I could stay and be with you."

"I'm being strong for you and I won't allow to miss this chance of a life time."

"Everyone was right!"

"Right about what?"

"That you wouldn't hurt anyone and then that you'd do anything for someone special no matter if it hurts to do it."

Crystal chuckled and a tear started to fall down her face.

"Come here. Don't worry I'll write, visit, I do anything to see you I promise."

Crystal nodded and looked up into Mark's bright blue eyes and kissed him.

_

* * *

Seven months later at Lake Placid_

Crystal stood in the stands looking for Mark to come out onto the ice. When the doors opened, she stood up along with everyone and cheered as they came out. When the third period counted down to the last seconds, Crystal stood up and cheered her heart out.

'I knew you'd do it Mark. I knew it!' Crystal kept repeating.

_

* * *

The Finland game_

As Crystal watched, she couldn't wait to go hug Mark. She hadn't told him that she was coming so she could surprise him. When the buzzer sounded, Crystal ran with most of the fans down to the ice to congratulate them. When she glided over to Mark, his face lit up and he met her half way before spinning her around and kissing her. When they pulled away, Crystal looked into his eyes and smiled. He knew what she was thinking by the way her eyes were sparkling. He then mouthed 'I know you did.'

**

* * *

I hoped that you liked this. Please review!**


End file.
